


Ready As I'll Ever Be

by SupremeOumotaFangirl1505



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeOumotaFangirl1505/pseuds/SupremeOumotaFangirl1505
Summary: When the unexpected mastermind reveals themselves, no-one expects it. It catches them all off guard.It surprises them long enough for Akamatsu to be kidnapped right before their eyes.





	Ready As I'll Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song from Tangled the Series "Ready As I'll Ever Be". It's basically an au where Saihara is the mastermind and kidnaps Kaede. I'll keep the later plot twists a secret because it's never a fun read if you spoil everything at the beginning. Also, this all takes place in chapter one, so everyone is still alive.

Everyone stood still and silent for a couple seconds, eyes wide in confusion and shock.

Ouma suddenly grinned. "You, the mastermind? Ha! Don't make me laugh Saihara-chan, you're too much of a shy little virgin for that!"

"Am I now?" The detective replied, eyes shining in a menacing way. "Interesting..."

"It...it can't be you, Shuichi!" Momota stepped back. "You have to be joking!"

"Ah, for once Momota-chan agrees with me." Ouma turned to Saihara. "You are joking, right?"

"If he is, it's not very funny!" Chabashira yelled. "Stupid degenerate male..."

"I hope he's joking..." Akamatsu mumbled softly.

The room was silent for a while.

Then, Saihara started laughing. It was a cold and cruel sound that echoed off the walls.

"Joking?! Why, if I was joking, I wouldn't say it in the first place!" Saihara cackled. "You're all even dumber than I thought!"

The detective pointed an accusing finger at Ouma. "And here I thought you were smarter than that, Ouma-kun. Though I suppose my act was rather convincing, if even you couldn't see through it!"

A smirk crept onto Saihara's face. "You're good at pretending and manipulating too, aren't you, Ouma-kun? Why don't we work together? It would be a great twist for Danganronpa to have two masterminds!"

Ouma stared over at Saihara, scowling. "Over my dead body."

"Oh, that's a shame...and here I thought that you were as cruel as me, Ouma-kun. Oh well. I guess I can just do this then."

After those words, everything happened at once. Spears shot out of the ground toward the supreme leader, as he barely dodged them. Then the lights went out, and everyone screamed and tried to run out of the room. After the lights came back on, Saihara was nowhere to be seen.

Ouma looked for him, eyes darting around the room.

His heart stopped as he noticed someone else had disappeared.

"Akamatsu-chan.."


End file.
